Dudas
by Sigfrid rob
Summary: Bruno no ha dejado de pensar en esa chica, cuando siempre la veía se iba y no le daba oportunidad de decirle algo hasta que por fin se arriesga.


Este es mi segundo fic, esto es un one-shot de mi primer hoennshipping así que disfrútenlo y dejen su comentario de que les pareció :)

* * *

><p>Dudas<p>

Era un día muy tranquilo por Villa Raíz, aunque la verdad siempre era así, pero se respiraba un aire de tranquilidad el cual necesitaba, para pensar, estaba a lado de un gran árbol cerca de mi casa, en verdad tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza y no me refería a mi característico gorro, ya había pasado por los 8 líderes de gimnasio, estaba listo para enfrentarme al alto mando y al Campeón, Máximo, es necesario entrenar duro pero a pesar de las diferencias de niveles, yo confió en mi Blaziken, fue aquí en la ruta 101 donde salve al profesor Abedul, me lo entregaron cuando apenas era un pequeño Torchic, realmente estaba nervioso, pero había algo más que de igual manera me ponía nervioso o más, ya que solo con mirarla perdía la noción del tiempo y solo me concentraba en esos ojos tan hermosos de color celeste, era ella la hija del profesor, Aura, la conocí cuando apenas me había mudado a Hoenn, mi madre me dijo que saludara al profesor y a su familia, fue donde la vi por primera vez en su cuarto, no le tomaba mucha importancia en ese entonces todo mi mundo giraba sobre los Pokémon, por azares del destino, siempre la encontraba dándome una pequeña ayuda y alentándome a mejorar, también lo hacía yo, pues era mi rival/amiga, de pocas palabras era ella, siempre salía corriendo después de encontrarnos o tener una batalla pero aun así le tengo un gran cariño, o algo más que eso, no me daba oportunidad de decirle algo. Siempre pienso en ella y en su personalidad, tan alegre, sencilla, tranquila y unas ganas de seguir adelante que incluso a mí también me pegaba, no quería aceptarlo pero era irremediable me gustaba, cuando se iba parecía muy nerviosa, no sé porque, al parecer si eran urgentes las investigaciones de su padre, solamente quería pasar un rato con ella también necesitaba hablar con alguien, estaba solo en mi viaje, no podía creer que ya habían pasado 3 años desde ese día, actualmente tengo 15 años.

Una voz muy conocida por mi, hiso que me sacara de mis pensamientos, era Aura, lucia exactamente igual con sus mismas ropas desde que la conocí al igual que yo, pero la adolescencia estaba haciendo efecto en ella, haciéndola más hermosa que antes.

- ¡Bruno!... ¿Qué haces ahí? – Pregunto intentando buscarme y sorprendida al verme en el césped, pensó que estaba entrenando.

- Estoy pensando y ¿Qué pasa? – Conteste de forma alegre, me gustaba su presencia, era raro que me buscara pero últimamente ya hablábamos un poco más, como tenía más tiempo libre.

- ¿Has sentido por alguien mucho cariño y no sabes decírselo? – Pregunto nerviosamente articulando bien las palabras y agachándose a mi altura de donde estaba, su pregunta me dio una idea de que tal vez ella quería a alguien, me quebranto por unos instantes, tenía que contestarle era su único amigo.

- No, ¿Por qué lo pregunta? – Intente contestar de forma natural para no levantar sospechas en ella.

- Es que hay un chico que conozco hace mucho tiempo, el me gusta, tengo miedo de que no sienta lo mismo por mí y quiero decirle cuanto siento por él.

- Di lo que sientes, no esperes, podría ser tarde, !sin miedo!, solo di lo que piensas de él. – Dije con una sonrisa y mirándola, a pesar de que su corazón le pertenecía a alguien más, quería que fuera feliz con ese "chico", estaba destrozado por dentro, era su amigo tenía que aconsejarla.

- ¡Gracias Bruno! – Me agradecía con su sonrisa, de pronto se abalanzo a mí y me abrazó.

- De nada.

Sin nada más que decir, se separó del abrazo, tenía una sonrisa cálida, pude notar que estaba desilusionada, en sus ojos se notaba, se levantó y se marchaba como siempre, ¡así de cortas eran nuestras platicas!, sentía una impotencia al no poderle decirle sobre lo que sentía por ella, no quería perder su amistad,por tontos sentimientos, preferí no decir nada.

Algo la detuvo, se le había caído algo de su bolsillo, su pokedex, intente recogerlo, también ella hiso lo mismo inclinándose a recogerlo, al instante nuestras manos se cruzaron y después nuestras miradas, quedando su mano en el objeto, sentía como mi corazón latía rápidamente parecía salirse y mi cara estaba muy caliente, en cualquier momento explotaría, en ella note un sonrojo en su hermoso rostro, para mala suerte termino el momento, algo incómodo, sujetando al aparato y llevándosela a su bolsa de su camiseta naranja, se levantó, me dio una sonrisa y otra vez se iba, no podía dejarla ir, ¡era mi oportunidad!, la agarre de la muñeca y rápidamente con mi brazo su cintura la acerque a mí, fundiendo así nuestros labios en un inexperto pero tierno beso, al cual ella respondió de inmediato alargándose varios segundos más, tomando así más "experiencia" , los cuales parecían eternos, estaba feliz, eso necesitaba, a ella la necesitaba, no se necesitaban palabras para expresar lo que siento por ella, con ese beso le dije todo, tuvimos que separarnos por falta de aire.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – Decía algo agitada.

- No quería perderte. – Dije mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

- ¿Por qué? Si siempre he estado para ti. – Cuestionaba y agarraba mi mano.

- Pensé que era… - Me interrumpió con un beso corto.

- Siempre fuiste tú, es a ti a quien realmente quiero y haría cualquier cosa solo por estar contigo, la razón de que siempre me iba, era porque me daba pena decirte esto, no quería que no sintieras nada por mí y me rechazaras, por eso inventaba esas excusas para escapar no de ti, de mis sentimientos.

- Te quiero Aura.

- También te quiero Bruno. – Después volvimos a juntar nuestros labios.

Después de lo ocurrido, nos fuimos de ahí ahora agarrados de las manos, como una pareja suponía, ¿ahora que nos preparaba el destino?, no importaba mientras ella estuviera, lo único que me hiso fue aclararme mi dudas.

* * *

><p>Hago malos finales así que no me maten hago lo mejor que puedo :) pero muchas gracias por darse tiempo de leerlo, se los agradezco.<p> 


End file.
